Une nouvelle vie inattendue
by Terry00
Summary: Un jeune homme brisé rentre en cette rentrée scolaire. La vie la détruit. Mais la roue tourne toujours, n'est ce pas ? La vie aime la justice et elle va rendre ce qui a été prit à ce petit garçon qui a grandi trop vite.
1. Douleurs

**Chapitre 1 : Douleurs**

La nuit était noire et plus menaçante que d'habitude. Aucun son ne filtrait au travers de la fenêtre entrouverte. Une nouvelle brûlure se fit sentir. Une de plus. Il avait arrêté de les compter. Il prenait sur lui depuis tant de temps, il pouvait bien encore en supporter un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, demain il repartirait pour l'école. Là il irait beaucoup mieux. Ses blessures auraient le temps de se remettre de cet été particulièrement difficile.

Encore une brûlure. Au niveau de l'omoplate droite. Une de plus. A se demander où il trouvait encore la place. Son dos était recouvert de cicatrices plus laides les unes que les autres. Mais il essayait toujours de trouver un endroit de peau vierge de blessure. Et il ne s'aventurait que rarement au reste de son corps également. Il faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se soigner seul. Le dos était donc l'endroit adéquat. Il disait qu'il voulait le transformer, éjecter l'anomalie de son corps, le rendre normal. Il n'était qu'un monstre qu'il devait soigner. Il l'avait longtemps cru, ce bourreau aux mots plus durs que ses coups. Mais le jeune homme avait grandi. Il avait appris. Il était devenu quelqu'un qui pense par lui-même. Il avait compris que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Bien sûr personne n'était au courant, mais il avait toujours été autodidacte. Faute de moyens d'apprentissage jusqu'à ses 11 ans.

Une nouvelle brûlure. Cette fois, elle se trouve au creux de ses reins. Ah, il est retourné sur de vieilles blessures ? Il n'y a donc plus de place nulle part ? Dommage. Enfin pour lui, car pour le jeune homme, il avait compris que si la nouvelle douleur se trouvait sur une ancienne, elle faisait moins mal. C'est vrai !

Enfin dans quelques heures il serait dans le train avec ses amis et tout irait bien. Allez courage, c'est bientôt fini. En plus en général, son bourreau le laisse un peu tranquille avant ses départs pour qu'il soit présentable. Patience…


	2. Départs

Chapitre 2 : Départ

La nuit avait été si courte…Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pu fermer les yeux que quelques instants. Un rayon de soleil réveilla Harry. Il n'y avait plus de rideaux aux fenêtres depuis bien longtemps.

Les yeux mi- ouverts, il sursauta en se rendant compte de la date. Aujourd'hui il repartait enfin à l'école. D'un bond, il se mit sur les pieds, prit la valise sous son lit et commença à y jeter pêle-mêle ses affaires : livres, vêtements scolaires, vêtements immondes, plumes, parchemins,…

Avisant l'heure déjà avancée de la matinée, il descendit préparer le déjeuner. Sa tant vint le rejoindre et mit la table dans le silence le plus complet comme tous les matins. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il reparti en direction de sa chambre pour finir de ranger, et se préparer à partir. Il prit une rapide douche, enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon dans lequel il pourrait y renter avec le voisin et s'assit sur son lit. Il attendit patiemment l'arrivée d'un membre de l'Ordre pour l'emmener.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la sonnette de l'entrée le fit sortir de sa petite somnolence. Il retint un cri de joie et se précipita en bas ouvrir. Remus Lupin se trouvait sur le perron de la porte dans une robe très sorcière. Sans attendre, le loup-garou prit son, presque, filleul dans ses bras. Un peu crispé au début, Harry se détendit et profita de cette rare étreinte.

Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme repartit chercher sa valise. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, son Oncle Vernon sortit de la cuisine. Le visage rouge écrevisse, il avisa son neveu et sa valise « pleine de magie ».

« Tu vas quelque part, gamin ? » cracha-t-il à son adresse.

« Je repars à Poudlard, mon oncle. » souffla Harry, presque tremblant.

« Bon débarras, gamin ! »

Remus n'avait pas tout compris mais décida de ne pas chercher. D'un coup d'œil à Harry, il sortit de la maison et tendit au jeune homme un bout de clé. Harry, qui avait compris que cette clé devait être un Portoloin, l'attrapa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus n'avait pas compris que c'était le cas.

Ils atterrirent brutalement au milieu d'un champ. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir la célèbre maison des Weasley : le Terrier.

Ils se mirent tout de suite en route. Remus souhaitait engager la conversation mais se sentait étrangement gêné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait de se tenir à l'écart de Harry. Il ne savait pas comment agir alors il suivit son instinct. Harry, lui, n'avait qu'une envie : revoir ses amis Ron et Hermione.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la maison que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur la matriarche de la famille. Ni une, ni deux, elle prit Harry dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

Celle-ci lui fit mal au dos mais il reteint bravement le long gémissement qu'il aurait souhaité pousser. Bientôt ce fut au tour du patriarche Weasley de lui faire un câlin de bienvenue. Bien que moins étouffant que celui de sa femme, Harry avait eu mal au dos. Ensuite ce fut au tour des jumeaux, Fred et Georges. Enfin Ginny vint lui dire bonjour beaucoup plus sobrement. Elle semblait s'être assagie ces derniers mois. Elle n'était plus follement amoureuse du Survivant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de la famille rousse mais n'aperçut personne. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny.

« Ron et Hermione ? Oh ils sont là-haut. Ils doivent encore se bécoter à ne plus savoir respirer…. »

Harry blêmit comme s'il venait de voir un mort.

« T-tu n'étais pas au courant ? Mais ils sortent ensemble depuis mars dernier ! J'ai cru que tu étais au courant. Ils ne t'auraient jamais caché un truc pareil ! »

« Visiblement, ils ne se sont pas gênés. » lâcha froidement le jeune homme au regard devenu plus froid que le cercle polaire.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils ont une bonne explication » tenta Ginny faiblement.

« J'en suis certain. » Il finit a peine sa phrase qu'il était déjà engagé dans les escaliers sous les yeux écarquillés du reste du clan Weasley et de Remus.

Ginny se sentait affreusement gênée d'avoir été celle à lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Harry arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Il n'hésita pas un instant et ouvrit en grand celle-ci.

Hermione était assise sur Ron, la chemise déboutonnée et la jupe relevée, en proie à un plaisir certain. Harry était écœuré. Ses « amis » lui avaient cachés un truc pareil. Lui avaient mentis, l'avaient laissé seul sans aucune explication. Il avait cru que c'était à cause de sa monstruosité mais maintenant il comprenait. Ses amis s'étaient juste foutus de sa gueule. Enfin…ses ex amis. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en eux désormais.

Il ressortit comme s'il n'était jamais entré. Comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant il venait de perdre les dernières personnes qui lui restait au monde. Ses seuls amis. Tant pis. Il n'avait besoin de personne n'est-ce pas ?

Il rejoint les rez-de-chaussée, reprit sa valise, et sortit sans un regard en arrière sous les cris des personnes présentes.


	3. Décisions

Chapitre 3 : Décisions

Harry avait transplané dès qu'il avait quitté les protections de la propriété des Weasley. Il atterrit brutalement au milieu d'une ruelle sombre du Londres moldu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire donc sa priorité était de trouver un endroit où se poser et réfléchir. Il était tenté de réduire la taille de sa valise pour la glisser dans sa poche mais il avait peur que l'on puisse le retrouver à cause de ça. Il sortit de la ruelle et repéra un bar en contre bas de la rue principale. Il semblait accueillant et discret. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'y dirigea d'une démarche tranquille. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention. Il croisa quelques personnes qui l'ignorèrent.

Il poussa prudemment la lourde porte en bois du bar. Un tintement de cloche retentit mais personne ne l'entendit avec le brouhaha des conversations. Le bar semblait encore plus bondé que vu de l'extérieur. La population était majoritairement masculine. Leurs regards étaient souvent scotchés à un écran diffusant des images de, ce que distingua Harry, un match de football.

Il s'installa dans un coin sombre au fond de la salle. Les sièges en cuir brun foncé, les tables en bois et les murs tapissés de photos donnaient à l'endroit un côté chaleureux et convivial à l'endroit. Harry appréciait les lieux.

La barmaid vint rapidement s'enquérir de sa commande. Harry, en quittant Privet Drive, avait pris ses quelques économies moldues qu'il avait accumulé au fil de ses petits boulots chez la gentille voisine et ses douze chats. Elle était plutôt jeune, elle devait être dans la vingtaine. Harry semblait être à son goût car elle le dragua de manière très flagrante en lui demandant ce qu'il « désirait ». Harry, bien loin de ces choses-là, commanda une simple bière, la tête ailleurs. La serveuse partit vexée.

D'abord, il devait se trouver un toit. Ensuite un job pour l'été. Il avait quelques économies mais elles étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour subvenir à ses besoins durant tout un été. Enfin, la dernière de ses priorités : trouver de quoi se soigner. Ou plutôt trouver quelqu'un capable de le faire, discrètement, et qui ne demanderait pas trop d'argent.

La jeune serveuse revint, déposa la bière de manière brutale si bien qu'elle en renversa une partie du contenu sur la table.

Harry prit une gorgée de la boisson. Son regard divagua aux discutions environnantes. Peut-être pourrait-il se rendre dans un hôpital moldu ? Les médecins étaient tenus au « secret professionnel » non ? Oui, il ferait cela.

Lançant un regard aguicheur à la serveuse qu'il avait brillamment ignorée précédemment, il espérait ainsi obtenir l'adresse du centre hospitalier le plus proche rapidement.

La jeune fille ne tint pas longtemps et se rendit auprès de ce jeune homme si charmant. Harry eut soudain un doute, que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Il se lança donc au talent.

« Excusez mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure mademoiselle, je devais avoir la tête ailleurs pour louper si belle créature ! » susurra-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait sexy. Cela avait marché facilement finalement, se dit-il quand elle commença à raconter sa vie.

Ce fût sans difficultés qu'il obtint l'adresse souhaitée quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'essaya à aucun instant de partir poliment, il quitta le bar dès qu'elle eut lâché son sésame. C'est les yeux écarquillés qu'elle le regarda partir, sans aucune explication.

Il avait près de deux heures de marches pour atteindre l'hôpital civil. Il emprunta donc, clandestinement, le métro. Il n'avait pris ce moyen de locomotion que très rarement. Le jeune homme était donc anxieux de se retrouver en terre inconnue par accident.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry arriva aux portes d'un énorme bâtiment de briques brunes au doux nom de « Hôpital Civil Sainte Hélène ». Il entra prudemment, les sens aux aguets. Si le moindre sorcier le reconnaissait, il était foutu. Il marcha jusqu'au guichet où une vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnant l'accueillit d'un sourire fatigué. Celui de ceux qu'ont les personnes d'un certain âge et qui ont tout vu.

« Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi demander.

« Euh..Hum…J'aimerais…voir un médecin ? » Bafouilla-t-il lamentablement.

Indulgente, elle l'enquit simplement à continuer d'un regard bienveillant.

« Je me suis fait mal au…bras en gym aujourd'hui. » Il n'avait pas voulu parler de son dos.

« Bien jeune homme, avez-vous une pièce d'identité ? »

« …non. »Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il était foutu !

Elle le regarda longuement, songeuse. Elle semblait réfléchir sur son cas. Harry -, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait alors ne fit rien. Quelques instant plus tard, la vieille femme repris la parole.

« Bon, je vais faire comme si tu m'avais déjà donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Va t'assoir là-bas, dans la salle d'attente. Mon fils est docteur, il va venir t'aider après son service. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il finit donc il se peut que tu doives attendre. » Finit-elle avec un sourire complice. Harry était aux anges, il était tombé sur une perle.

« Merci beaucoup madame ! Merci beaucoup ! J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra ! » Il se retourna et rejoignit un des nombreux sièges inconfortables.

Il attendit patiemment. Quelques minutes, quelques heures. Vers 17h, la vieille dame vint lui dire au revoir et bon courage, elle rentrait chez elle. Le temps semblait long. Il ne faisait rien. Il attendait. Il ne devait pas bouger, pas partir, il pourrait manquer la consultation du médecin. Alors Harry attendit. Il attendit encore des heures. Il voyait de nombreuses personnes. Des vieilles, des malades, des femmes enceintes, des jeunes enfants qui courraient, des ados à la jambe cassée, des gens en fauteuil roulant, des gens tristes, des gens seuls….Harry les observait tous. Chacun était intéressant à sa manière.

Bientôt, il fit noir dehors. Les gens ont commencés à déserter la salle d'attente. Le guichet ferma. Harry pensa un instant qu'il avait été oublié lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se présenta à lui. Il était brun, grand, portait une blouse blanche et semblait épuisé. Harry s'en voulut un instant de lui faire subir un patient en plus de son travail déjà titanesque mais se ressaisit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était vital qu'il se soigne.

« Venez. » dit-il simplement d'une voix profonde qui enjoignit tout de suite Harry à obéir.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs blancs aseptisés. L'odeur rendait malade le jeune homme. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'homme ouvrit une porte reculée d'un petit couloir et laissa passer son patient spécial. Il ferma la porte et d'un geste de la main, indiqua à Harry de s'assoir à son bureau. La pièce était simple mais accueillant quoiqu'un peu en désordre.

« Bien. Ma mère m'a demandé, d'exceptionnellement, prendre un patient en plus après mon service. Pour lui faire plaisir, je suis là. Raconte-moi donc, comment as-tu réussi à amadouer une femme comme elle ? »Demanda-t-il sincèrement curieux.

Harry était très gêné.

« J-Je n'ai rien fais, elle m'a simplement dit d'aller m'assoir et de vous attendre sans que je n'aie rien demandé. »

Le regard curieux du médecin sembla redoubler d'intensité.

« Dis-moi tout, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu là, jeune homme ? »

« D'abord, j'aimerais vous demander : vous êtes bien tenu au secret professionnel ou un truc du genre ? Je veux dire, ce que je vais vous dévoiler ici, vous ne l'utiliserez jamais ? »

Le médecin était très curieux de cette demande étrange. On lui demandait rarement ce genre de choses et lorsque c'était le cas, le patient avait souvent quelque chose de grave à dire.

« Je vous le promets, tout ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il d'un sourire accueillant qui rappela à Harry celui de la mère de du médecin.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Juste Harry. »Ajouta-t-il à la question muette de l'homme.

« Dans ce cas, appelle-moi John, Harry. Et tutoyons-nous. Maintenant, dis-moi tout. »

Bien que réticent, Harry commença à se lever lentement ainsi qu'à se dévêtir.

« J'ai besoin de votre-ton aide John pour m'aider à me rétablir de ça pour la rentrée scolaire. » Finit-il en se tournant dos à lui, lui découvrant de cette manière sa plus grande honte, son dos.

Dire que le médecin était choqué était un euphémisme. Il était littéralement cloué sur place. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Il n'avait même jamais vu ça de sa carrière. Pourtant il allait sur ses 20 ans de carrière.

Harry attendait dans l'expectative. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voyait pas la réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Hum. Oui. D'accord. Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de nous revoir quelques fois pour faire cela Harry. » Dit John d'une voix qu'il espérait modérée.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord et remit ses vêtements.

« Tu n'habites pas trop loin ? Je ne sais pas encore à quel moment nous pourrons nous voir. Peut-être que ce sera plus facile chez moi ou chez toi. Qu'est ce qui te convient le mieux ? »

Harry réfléchit. Il n'avait pas de chez lui pour l'instant donc dans tous les cas il devait trouver un logement proche de cet homme, que ce soit son domicile ou son lieu de travail.

« C'est impossible chez moi par contre je peux facilement me déplacer où vous le souhaitez. » Il n'arrivait pas à le tutoyer, c'était bien trop impoli pour cet homme qui lui faisait une si grande fleur.

John hocha la tête d'assentiment et partit à la recherche de son agenda qui devait se trouver au milieu du capharnaüm de papier disposés sur son bureau. D'un petit cri de victoire, il l'extirpa et en tourna rapidement les pages.

« Je pense que ce serait plus simple que tu viennes chez moi après mon service de la semaine et quand tu veux le weekend. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de prévu, mais il est impératif que tu viennes tous les jours, compris ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Au fait, tu viens comment ? A pieds, en bus ? Et tu habites loin ? » S'enquit-il.

« Je viens des deux manières, voire en métro. Et je ne sais pas encore où j'habite. »

Le médecin marqua un temps d'arrêt pour comprendre la signification de cette phrase.

« Où comptes-tu aller ce soir ? »demanda John.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Enfin il est…presque 22h, tu n'auras plus nulle part où aller ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement.

Harry haussa seulement les épaules, d'un air défaitiste.

« Bon, ok, toi, tu viens avec moi ! » Répondit John en prenant Harry par le bras, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. Tu vas voir, ma mère est la meilleure cuisinière au monde ! »

Harry sourit doucement en suivant son sauveur au travers des longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Il venait de trouver toutes les solutions à ses problèmes immédiats en cette incroyable rencontre. Une rencontre avec le destin.


	4. Un été parfait

Chapitre 4 : Un été parfait

John emmena Harry dans le parking sous-terrain réservé au personnel hospitalier. Il ne restait que quelques voitures. Le médecin sortit des clés et appuya sur un bouton qui fit s'ouvrir sa voiture en un bruit caractéristique. Harry s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de la petite Fiat. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus retenir ses dents de s'entrechoquer. Voyant cela, John mit le chauffage puis quitta le parking. Il mit la radio et s'engagea dans la rue.

La présentatrice radio annonça la musique suivante : Stay High – Tove lo. John poussa un cri de joie et augmenta le son. Les premières notes se firent entendre que déjà l'adulte chantait la mélodie. Sous les quelques rire de Harry, John chanta toute la chanson sans se tromper dans aucune parole. A la fin de la musique, Harry ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire. John le suivit bientôt.

« Bel organe ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Merci, merci ! »Répondit-il d'une fausse modestie très drôle.

Ils arrivèrent chez John. Celui-ci se gara dans l'allée et ils sortirent tous deux. C'était une grande maison, de plein pied. Du lierre grimpait aux murs ici et là. C'était très chaleureux et Harry aimait à penser qu'il aurait adoré avoir une telle maison où vivre.

John ouvrit la porte en grand.

« M'man je suis rentré ! »

« Dans la cuisine Johnny ! » Le dit Johnny vira au rouge pivoine à ce petit surnom affectueux. Le jeune homme eut un sourire indulgent. Ils allèrent en direction de la voix, Harry se tenant prudemment derrière l'adulte.

« Ah bonsoir mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai fait du poulet comme tu aimes ! »

« Merci m'man. J'ai ramené le jeune homme, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » Finit-il en se décalant pour dévoiler aux yeux de la vieille femme le dit jeune homme, qui se retrouvait très mal-à-l'aise d'être exposé.

« Bonsoir madame. Je n'aimerais pas m'imposer, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi j-… » Il ne put finir, il était pris dans une étreinte très agréable. Elle n'était pas étouffante comme celle de Mrs Weasley. Non elle était juste…maternelle.

Prudemment, il retourna l'étreinte à cette vieille dame si gentille.

« Asseyez-vous les garçons vous avez du bon poulet qui vous attend. Tu aimes le poulet ? » Demanda-t-elle à son adresse en le relâchant pour aller chercher le repas.

« Beaucoup, merci madame »

« Oh pas de madame avec moi ici ! Appelle moi donc Jeanne. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme ? »Dit-elle en mettant la table alors que John s'installait.

« Harry, Jeanne. »

Harry passa un excellent repas, ponctué de rires, de discutions, de confidences, de blagues. Il passa la nuit dans la chambre d'amis. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là.

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Décidé à remercier ses hôtes, il se résolut à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il se rendit au hasard dans a maison à la recherche de la cuisine dont il ne se souvenait plus de l'emplacement. Il finit par la retrouver et regarda dans le frigo et dans les placards. Il y avait de quoi faire un super déjeuner. Il prit une poêle, y jeta une noisette de beurre.

Une heure plus tard, Jeanne arriva dans sa cuisine, attirée par la bonne odeur et eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Harry et un super déjeuner.

John arriva quelques instants plus tard. La table était mise, le repas prêt sur la table et une bonne odeur flottait dans toute la maison. Harry était content de leur avoir fait plaisir. Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois dans la bonne humeur.

Le repas avait été excellent. John prit Harry à part alors que Jeanne rangeait.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut pour te soigner, j'aimerais qu'on commence maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry hocha de la tête vaguement. John les conduisit dans son bureau où était aménagée une table d'auscultation. Il indiqua au jeune homme de s'y installer sur le ventre pendant qu'il allait chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques instants plus tard il revint les mains chargées de crèmes.  
Le médecin s'installa à côté de la table. Il enduisit ses mains de la crème blanche à l'odeur de fleur et demanda à Harry d'enlever son haut. John eut le regard triste à le vue de son dos. Il l'avait vu la veille mais il avait –vainement- cru que ça se serait amélioré.

Professionnellement, il commença son lent massage en vue de faire pénétrer la crème. Très crispé au début, Harry finit par se détendre peu à peu. C'était agréable. La sensation de ces grandes mains chaudes qui appuyaient là où il fallait lui donnait des frissons. Etrangement il n'avait pas mal alors que John appuyait sur son dos. Habituellement il avait des douleurs au moindre touché.

John avait peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien alors il y allait tout doucement. Il n'entendit aucune plainte du garçon alors il appuya un peu plus.

Harry aurait ronronné s'il avait été un chat. Il tremblait de plaisir de la tête aux pieds. Si au début il s'endormait sous la douceur, désormais c'était le plaisir qui le tenait très éveillé. Une certaine partie de son anatomie appréciait particulièrement ce traitement d'ailleurs. Il avait très honte et en même temps ne faisait rien pour y remédier. En même temps qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

John aurait dû avoir fini depuis quelques minutes mais il était quelque peu émoustillé de la réaction du plus jeune. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Il ralentit, jusqu'à arrêter le massage. Lentement, il se releva, frotta ses mains contre l'essuie et sortit de la pièce sans faire un bruit, comme si Harry dormait.

Le dit jeune homme était loin de dormir. Il était même particulièrement lucide. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Il finit par se dire que c'était une réaction normale pour un jeune dans la fleur de l'âge, les hormones en ébullition. Le seul petit problème résidait dans le sexe de son masseur. Il aurait préféré avoir une telle réaction si ça avait été une femme. Mais bon, ça ne changeait rien, il n'y penserait plus, voilà tout.

Après s'être calmé, il ressortit du bureau et rejoignit la famille dans le salon.

« Ah Harry ! Johnny vient juste de m'expliquer une ou deux petites choses. Installe-toi. »

Harry sentit la chaleur lui piquer les joues. Il était mort de honte et espérait ardemment que cela n'ait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment.

« Dis-moi, où comptes tu aller en sortant de cette maison ? Je veux dire, où vas-tu vivre ? » Demanda Jeanne, en se penchant dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir du salon.

« Hum...et bien…Dans un petit motel je suppose. Ou bien peut-être un centre. Je ne sais pas encore. » Dit-il gêné et soulagé que ça ne soit que ça.

Il évitait le regard de John. Il ne savait pas trop comment John avait pris sa réaction. Il espérait ne pas avoir perdu la confiance de l'homme.

« Tu sais, depuis le départ de mon défunt mari, la maison est bien vide. Si tu souhaites rester ici quelques temps, j'en serais très heureuse Harry. Tu me sembles être un jeune homme très bien. Je ne te demanderai qu'un peu d'aide-ménagère si tu restes. Ça te dit ? Tu veux vivres ici, Harry ? »

Harry était bouche-bée. Elle lui offrait un toit, juste comme ça ? Une si gentille dame qu'il connaissait et qui le connaissait à peine, lui offrait l'asile. Juste comme ça. Il sentit l'émotion le prendre. Que dire ?

« Vous me connaissez à peine. Je veux dire, qui vous dit que je ne vous veux pas du mal ? »

« Que tu répondes ceci me le prouve Harry. » Répondit-elle, avec son sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Je serais honoré de rester cet été, Jeanne, John. Merci infiniment. Je vous promets de faire ce que vous voulez. » Dit-il solennellement en les regardant tous deux dans les yeux, comme pour prouver ses dires.

« Alors bienvenue chez toi, Harry. » Souffla John.

« Mais dis-moi, tu ne restes que l'été, Harry ? » Demanda Jeanne, un peu triste.

« Oui, je suis dans un internat en écosse. J'y retournerai en septembre pour ma sixième année, l'avant dernière. »

« Ah bon, très bien. Je suis ravie de te savoir dans un endroit sûr, Harry. » S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry resta tout l'été chez Jeanne. John allait à l'hôpital de la journée. Jeanne n'y allait qu'en tant que bénévole car elle était à la retraite. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry à lui enseigner plein de choses. La cuisine, le dessin, l'histoire. Mais ils parlaient aussi beaucoup. Jeanne parlait beaucoup plus d'elle mais laissait à Harry le choix de lui raconter ou non sa vie. Elle ne le forçait à rien. C'était un ange selon Harry. Il aurait adoré avoir une telle mère pour s'occuper de lui.

Lorsque John rentrait, ils mangeaient puis John le conduisait dans son bureau et le massait. Parfois plusieurs fois, avec plusieurs crèmes différentes. Parfois ils restaient après pour discuter tous les deux. Parfois, Harry s'endormait sur la table. Mais parfois, il arrivait aussi à Harry de se retrouver très excité.

Un soir de fin juillet, Harry eut ce problème. John était en train de le masser lorsqu'il remarqua un point très sensible du jeune homme au niveau de ses reins. Pour le taquiner, il insista plus longtemps. Voyant le frisson qu'il provoqua le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon, il insista plus encore. Harry était clairement excité désormais et John en était parfaitement au courant.

Au lieu de partir sans rien dire comme d'habitude, John resta lorsqu'il eut fini. Harry tourna la tête et le vit. Il piqua un far.

John ne put s'en empêcher, il trouva Harry adorable. Il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise, il en était conscient mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de se pencher et déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

Harry était figé. Que s'était-il passé, bon sang ! Il se releva et remarqua que John était déjà parti.

WHAT ? John l'avait embrassé ? John l'avait embrassé ! Certes ces attouchements l'avaient émoustillé quelques fois mais il ne se savait pas gay !

Il reprit sa respiration et se dit qu'il fallait relativiser. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire, John était un très bel homme. Quoiqu'un peu trop âgé pour lui mais qui était-il pour dire cela ?

Le lendemain en partant, John posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se reculait lorsque ce fut au tour d'Harry de poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé. John était agréablement surpris de cette initiative. Ils débutèrent un lent baiser qui devint rapidement un ballet endiablé et fiévreux des deux langues. Harry accrocha ses mains aux cheveux de l'homme alors que celui-ci attrapa ses hanches et le releva de la table. Harry était toujours torse nu et la sensation des mains de l'homme dans le bas de son dos l'embrasa. Ils manquaient tous deux d'air mais ils ne semblaient plus respirer que par l'autre.

Le baiser pris lentement fin. Les fonts posés l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardèrent et sourirent d'un sourire complice.

Depuis ce jour, ils restèrent plus longtemps dans le bureau le soir. Jeanne avait bien remarqué mais ne dit rien. Elle espérait juste que tout cela se termine bien.

L'été passa comme cela. Ce fut le meilleur de la vie d'Harry selon ce dernier.

La rentrée scolaire arriva trop vite à leurs goûts. Le premier septembre, Harry était à la gare de King's Cross du côté moldu en compagnie de Jeanne et John. Les au revoir étaient difficiles. Jeanne était en larmes et lui faisait faire mille et une promesses. John se tenait plus dignement.

L'heure arriva. Harry devait partir. John se pencha et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres sans se préoccuper des gens ou encore de sa mère. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille et chuchota :

« Au revoir. Amuses toi bien et ne pense pas à moi. Ça m'a fait plaisir cet été mais nous devons nous séparer désormais. J'ai été de passer tous ces bon moments avec toi…Harry. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque, tant et si bien qu'Harry en frissonna.

Le jeune acquiesça, se retourna et partit.

Cet été avait été mémorable. Maintenant il était fin prêt pour la suite.


	5. Rentrée, rencontres

Chapitre 5 : Rentrée, rencontres

Harry rentra dans le Poudlard Express. Il se dirigea promptement au fond du train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il savait que ses ex amis de Gryffondor devaient se trouver à l'avant.

Il croisa quelques personnes mais les ignora superbement. Harry trouva enfin une place et s'installa. Il prit un livre au hasard dans ses affaires : « potion ». Et se mit à lire. Des vacances, Jeanne lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. L'une d'entre elle était que la connaissance était la clé de la liberté. Alors s'il voulait être tranquille avec son professeur de « chimie » il lui fallait être le meilleur dans cette matière. Il s'est donc mit en tête d'étudier tout l'été les potions depuis le début. Il relut d'abord tous ses livres scolaires. Ensuite il alla acheter des livres supplémentaires qui l'aidèrent à comprendre beaucoup de zones qui restaient encore floues. Ensuite il acheta les livres pour les années futures et se mit à étudier. Au début, c'était très difficile pour lui d'étudier sa matière honnie mais ensuite l'habitude prit le dessus. Il apprenait plus vite et mieux. Il se faisait l'effet de ressembler à Hermione mais il s'était dit qu'elle étudiait beaucoup plus pour arriver à résultat à peine bon.

Le sifflement du train retentit, sortant Harry de sa concentration. Le train s'ébranla et prit le chemin de l'Ecosse.

Ca y était. Il était parti. Parti pour une nouvelle vie.

Son parrain était mort, ses amis l'avaient trahis, il n'avait plus personne. Mais maintenant il était prêt à affronter le monde pour montrer qu'il était fort et pouvait avoir du pouvoir, lui aussi.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague des prairies anglaises qu'il voyait à travers la vitre. Il repensait à cet été et a John en particulier. Ça avait été une expérience fabuleuse. Ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble car John voulait qu'il préserve cela à la personne dont il serait amoureux. Cela étant dit, ils avaient expérimenté pas mal d'autres choses agréables. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux de l'autre, ils avaient seulement été attirés sexuellement parlant par l'autre. Jeanne avait vite compris l'histoire mais n'avait jamais rien dit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un « toc, toc » sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui s'ouvrait pour y trouver Draco Malfoy tout souriant.

« Bah alors Potte Potty, tu n'étais pas avec les Gryffis tantôt, je me suis inquiété ! »

« Tu m'as retrouvé, tu peux te rassurer dans ce cas Malfoy. » Répondit Harry d'une voix neutre qui interloqua Draco.

« Euh…oui. Pourquoi es-tu là tout seul ? Tu fais une déprime parce que ton cher parrain a rejoint tes pauvres parents ? » Tenta encore le blond.

« Je lisais. »Dit le brun en désignant le livre qu'il tenait toujours.

Une voix appela Draco depuis le couloir. Il répondit qu'il arrivait, jeta un dernier regard étrange à l'autre garçon et sortit du compartiment sans rien ajouter de plus.

Sans chercher à comprendre le comportement du blond, Harry repris sa lecture jusqu'au moment où le train arriva en gare tard ce soir-là.

Harry sortit du train, il faisait froid alors il se dépêcha de rentrer dans une calèche libre. Il flatta l'encolure du Sombral et entra au chaud à l'intérieur de l'habitacle vide. Il ferma de suite la porte comme si elle était pleine et la calèche prit la route. Il atteint Poudlard rapidement. La nuit était noire si bien qu'on y voyait à peine dehors. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'entrée et alla dans le hall bondé d'élèves, toute année confondue. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se rua à l'intérieur. Harry attendit un peu la fin de la cohue avant de s'y diriger à son tour.

Il s'installa au bout de la table de Gryffondor, là où il n'y avait jamais personne. Il vit du coin de l'œil son ancien groupe d'amis s'assoir à leur place habituelle en faisant le plus de bruit possible, Ron se pavanant allégrement avec Hermione pendue à son bras. Il semblait avoir profité de son absence pour s'autoproclamer chef de la bande.

Il devait l'avoir trainé dans la boue, car tout le monde l'ignora en passant devant lui. Même le gentil Neville lui adressa un coup d'œil meurtrier en passant. Tant pis, il n'avait besoin de personne et ces idiots ne lui manqueraient en aucun cas.

Dumbledore fit taire la salle et laissa la parole à McGo' qui fit entrer les premières années pour la répartition. Il n'en avait rien à faire alors Harry n'écouta rien. A la place il regarda toute la salle et fut étonné de croiser le regard d'un certain blond à l'opposé de la salle mais étrangement en face de lui.

Quand au soir après le repas, Harry retourna à la tour, il comprit que Ron avait dû passer le mot car personne ne lui adressa la parole et les seuls regards auxquels il eut droit étaient pires que des Avada Kedavra. Tant pis. Harry n'avait qu'une certaine indifférence face à cette réaction puérile de la part de sa maison. Mais ces vacances lui avaient appris à ressortir sa part de Serpentard. Il aurait dû aller dans cette maison après tout. Il rejoint alors son lit dans l'indifférence générale. Il alla prendre sa douche, reprit son livre de potion et lu jusqu'au soir.

La rentrée se passa de la même manière, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole et lui passait son temps à lire. Si au début les Serpentard l'avaient ennuyé, ils s'étaient vite lassés de son manque de réaction. Draco s'énervait de plus en plus de la disparition de son ennemi juré. Il s'ennuyait maintenant !

Un soir de début octobre, il suivit Potter à la bibliothèque et se surpris à l'observer pendant des heures. Le lendemain il retourna le voir. Il fit cela pendant une semaine. Le vendredi, Harry releva la tête et l'observa à son tour pendant de longues minutes. Il se leva et vint s'assoir à côté du blond. Il reprit sa lecture.

« Euh… ? » Demanda le blond avec une parfaite éloquence.

« Tu semblais vouloir m'observer, maintenant que je suis plus près c'est plus facile pour toi. » Répondit-il en continuant à lire. Bien que gêné d'avoir été si facilement découvert, Draco ne dit rien et ouvrit un livre lui aussi.

Depuis ce jour, Harry s'installa tous les jours à côté du Serpentard pour étudier le soir à la bibliothèque. Ils étudiaient sans un mot. Peu à peu, ils échangèrent quelques phrases pour avoir telle ou telle explication sur un devoir ou sur un passage plus difficile dans un livre. Enfin au bout de quelques semaines, ils parlaient cordialement, parfois même en dehors de leurs soirs d'étude. Harry considérait le blond comme un ami sans savoir que l'autre pensait pareil de lui.

Un soir de décembre, Draco ne le rejoint pas. Après quelques minutes, Harry commença à s'inquiéter car son ami n'avait pas pour habitude d'arriver en retard. Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et chercha l'étiquette portant le nom de son ami. Il la trouva dans sa chambre de préfet, dans les cachots.

Il y allait ? Il n'y allait pas ? Il y allait.

Il rangea ses affaires en vitesse et prit la direction de la chambre de son ami.

Arrivé à la porte il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et n'osait pas trop frapper. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien et frappa trois petits coups. Il n'entendit aucune réponse alors il réessaya. Toujours rien.

« Draco ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, le faisant sursauter.

« Harry c'est toi ? »

« Euh oui, oui, désolé. Je m'inquiétais mais je vois que tu vas bien je vais y aller hum… » Débita Harry d'une traite, les joues un peu rouges à la fois de gêne et aussi un peu à cause de la tenue –ou plutôt l'absence de tenue- de son ami.

« Non idiot, rentre. J'enfile un truc attend. »Dit-il en entrant, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'il fasse de même. Il n'était jamais entré dans une chambre de préfet mais c'était sympa.

Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau et un coin salon avec une cheminée ainsi qu'une porte où son ami avait disparu. Ça devait être la salle de bain.

Sur le bureau se trouvait un seul et unique parchemin. Il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'apercevoir que c'était une lettre de Lucius Malfoy adressée à son fils. Il lut en diagonal. Dans l'ensemble, le père était fier des résultats scolaires de son fils et le prévenait que son admission en tant que mangemort se ferait pendant les prochaines vacances de Noël.

Draco sortit de la salle d'eau habillé d'une cape, les cheveux encore humides. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit que son ami avait les yeux posés sur sa lettre. Il devint blanc et ne bougea plus.

« H-Harry tu sais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Tenta-t-il faiblement face au regard de pure trahison que lui lançait son ami.

« Que dois-je croire dans ce cas ? » Souffla Harry, le regard posé au sol, n'osant plus affronter celui de celui qu'il pensait être son ami.

« Tu ne sais rien du Seigneur et de sa cause réelle. Tu t'es fait manipuler par Dumbledore, tu le sais. Mais tu ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point. »

« Alors dis-moi Draco. Je sais que tu n'as pas mauvais fond maintenant mais alors pourquoi t'engager là-dedans. Ces meurtres, ces atrocités ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre, l'émotion perceptible dans la voix.

« Viens, assieds-toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer, Harry. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux confortablement sur le grand lit et parlèrent longtemps de la guerre, de la cause, des combattants, des manigances de Dumbledore,…Harry apprit beaucoup de choses. Qu'il n'y avait pas noir et blanc, mal et bien, mais des nuances de gris qu'il fallait comprendre.

Harry apprit le côté sombre du « mage blanc » Dumbledore ainsi que la réelle cause pour laquelle se battait Voldemort. Draco lui apprit qu'il avait récupéré son ancienne apparence sans que personne ne comprenne comment bien que Harry se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien avec certains Horcruxes.

Il se battait pour protéger la communauté originelle de la magie. Que les sorciers nés moldus, balayaient leur culture et imposaient la leur sans jamais se remettre en question. Il avouait avoir perdu la tête un certain temps et avoir commis des fautes mais aujourd'hui il avait repris ses esprits et comptait gagner le pouvoir pour protéger les siens du l'idiot Dumby.

Harry écoutait silencieusement son ami. Il comprenait mieux beaucoup de choses. Un plan se forma doucement dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'il aille parler à Snape.


	6. Petite gaffe

Chapitre 6 : Petite gaffe

Harry se trouvait devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée des appartements privés de son professeur de potion. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait avoir confiance ou non. Le maître des potions était connu pour être un espion, mais au compte de qui finalement ? La « lumière » ou les « ténèbres » ?

Le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Snape sans que Harry n'ait plus put tergiverser plus.

« Vous comptez rester encore longtemps sur le pas de ma porte, Potter ? » Demanda le professeur sèchement.

« Euh…J'aimerais vous parler, professeur. En privé. »Cru-t-il bon d'ajouter, de sa voix la plus respectueuse qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée.

Snape s'écarta prudemment du passage et laissa passer son élève. Il était un peu curieux, il n'avait jamais vu Potter comme cela auparavant. Bien sûr il avait remarqué la récente amitié avec son neveu et la fin du Trio d'Or mais il avait cru à une simple passade du Survivant.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon en cuir brun du professeur, en face d'un feu de cheminée qui rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Harry prit quelques instants pour apprécier l'ambiance et rassembler ses idées. Severus était de plus en plus curieux, il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour cela. Son élève honni, dans son salon, les yeux fermés en train de savourer on ne sait quoi. Et pourtant il n'était en aucun cas énervé contre lui, contrairement à d'habitude. Il attendait juste patiemment que son élève prenne la parole et lui explique les raisons de sa venue.

Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux. Snape fut frappé par l'intensité du vert de ses yeux, encore une fois. Il avait déjà beaucoup apprécié ceux de sa meilleure amie et voisine, Lily, mais ceux de son fils l'avaient toujours mit en émois. Ce soir, à la lumière du feu, les émeraudes brillaient encore plus que d'habitude.

« Monsieur, avant toute chose, je dois vous demander quelque chose d'important. Je ne jugerai pas votre réponse ni la divulguerai si vous acceptez de me répondre. J'ai besoin de savoir, pour vous exposer mes plans pour la suite. »

Les yeux un peu écarquillés, Snape digérait lentement les paroles du brun. Depuis quand ce morveux s'exprimait-il ainsi ?

« Je vous jure d'être le plus honnête possible, dans la mesure du possible Potter. »

Dans sa tête, il ajouta : pour ta mère Lily.

« J'aimerais savoir, dans quel camp êtes-vous réellement ? »

Severus fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il regarda attentivement le jeune en face de lui et se posa réellement la question de savoir si oui ou non il allait répondre honnêtement.

Le regard fuyant, gêné de son élève le faisait réfléchir sérieusement. Il semblait que sa réponse importait vraiment. Que devait-il dire ? Un coup d'œil de son élève le convainquit de lui dire l'entière vérité.

« Potter, votre mère a été ma meilleure amie pendant de longues années. Au départ, nous étions voisins. Elle se réfugiait chez moi lorsque sa sœur lui menait la vie dure. Ensuite nous sommes allés à Poudlard. Là nous avons étés séparés de maison. Bien que secrètement, nous avons maintenu notre profonde amitié. James Potter a toujours été fous amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle eut 17 ans, l'Ordre la contactée mais ils avaient des soupçons sur notre amitié et j'étais considéré comme un mangemort en devenir –ce qui n'était alors, pas le cas-. Pour se protéger, elle a alors accepté de sortir avec James. Elle a fini par le considérer comme un ami, sans plus. La guerre a éclaté et ils ont dû fuir pour se protéger. J'ai alors perdu tout contact avec elle, ce qui m'a forcé à m'engager dans le camp adverse. J'ai suivis les autres Serpentards. Lily est rapidement tombée enceinte. Dès qu'elle la sut, elle m'a appelé. Nous nous sommes vu en cachette dans un bar. Elle était en pleurs. Dumbledore lui avait dit que son fils devrait être un martyr pour sauver le monde des sorciers. Il devrait abandonner sa vie pour celle des autres. Elle était anéantie. Elle qui n'aimait déjà pas son mari d'amour, devrait laisser son enfant aux mains malveillant de Dumbledore. Nous avons alors conclu un marché ce soir-là : cet enfant à naître devrait être protégé à tout prix des mains du vieillard. Malheureusement, elle est morte avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. »

Snape fit une pause dans son récit, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Cela lui donnait un regard magnifique, aux yeux d'Harry. Lorsqu'il reprit son discourt, sa voix était un peu plus rauque.

« J'ai donc prit la décision de rester dans le camp de Dumbledore pour veiller sur toi, en sa mémoire. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu espion et maître des potions sur le côté. Les idées du mage noir étaient extrémistes, mais justes. Il a juste perdu la tête lorsqu'il est revenu i ans. Seulement il a retrouvé ses esprits récemment et il reprend le contrôle des choses. Je te dois des excuses, Harry.

Il le regardait à présent bien dans les yeux. Harry pouvait y voir de la rancœur mais elle ne semblait pas lui être adressée cette fois. »

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas briser l'instant.

« J'avais promis de te protéger à tout prix et j'ai faillis. Pardonne-moi, Harry. Je te promets avoir fait de mon mieux mais, j'avais un rôle à jouer, une parole à tenir. J'ai fait de mon mieux… »

« Vous n'êtes donc pas du côté de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Harry, faisant désirer les excuses.

« Je ne l'ai jamais été, ta mère non plus d'ailleurs. Seul James y était mais il n'a jamais été très fin. »

« Très bien. Vous êtes tout pardonné professeur Snape. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je souhaite apprendre, comprendre, acquérir de la puissance. Je veux devenir assez fort pour quitter un jour le camp du directeur et qui sait, peut-être rejoindre le camp adverse… » Finit-il, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

Snape était bouche bée, qui lui donnait un petit air stupide.

« Je serais honoré de faire ceci, Harry » Répondit-il, solennellement en tendant la main pour une brève poignée, annonciatrice d'une future complicité.

Harry resta longtemps chez son professeur, à l'écouter raconter toutes sortes de choses, sur sa mère en particulier. Il n'avait jamais rien su, ou alors que sur son père en de faux termes élogieux. Il reparti tard au soir avec la promesse de revenir trois soirs par semaine, étudier les arts mentaux tels que la legilimencie et l'occlumentie. Vraiment cette fois. Ensuite des cours approfondis dans toutes les matières ainsi que la base en magie noire. Car il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise magie, la magie est pure, parfaite. Il n'y a que des bons ou mauvais sorciers, rien de plus.

Le lendemain, Draco le harcela de questions à la bibliothèque. Il voulait tout savoir de leur entrevue avec son parrain. Il n'apprit juste que son ami allait y retourner trois soirs par semaine. Il était d'autant plus curieux ! Mais Harry tint bon et ne cracha pas le morceau.

Le lendemain aurait lieu leur premier cours. Harry fut nerveux toute la journée. Le soir il hésita de nouveau devant le tableau gardant les appartements de Snape. Comme la dernière fois, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait à frapper. Snape l'invita à entrer d'un regard. Ils s'installèrent de nouveau dans le salon et Severus fit appeler le thé.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais simplement t'apprendre à vider ton esprit et à te concentrer sur ta magie. C'est amplement suffisant. Tu verras, les premières fois, cet exercice pompe énormément d'énergie. »

Harry acquiesça et suivit docilement les instructions de Snape, sans poser de questions. Il arriva bientôt dans état de transe très particulier. Il parvint à trouver la source de sa magie ainsi qu'à vider son esprit. Lorsqu'il sortit des limbes, le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis longtemps. Harry ouvrit péniblement une paupière. Il vit que Snape lui tendait un morceau de cake au chocolat. Il n'avait plus aucune force et encore moins pour prendre le gâteau. Il ouvrit la bouche et Severus y enfourna un morceau, qu'Harry mâcha à moitié endormit.

« Cet exercice est très épuisant mais en plus tu l'as réussi du premier coup Harry. C'est très impressionnant. Tu sembles être en connexion avec ta magie ! »

Snape semblait vraiment impressionné et n'avait pas du tout faut attention au fait qu'il tutoyait Harry depuis le début. Harry lui, n'entendit rien, il dormait.

Prit de pitié à le réveiller pour rentrer dans son dortoir et sachant très bien qu'il serait incapable de marcher jusque-là après un tel effort, il enleva les lunettes et les chaussures au jeune, l'allongea dans le sofa et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il porta un regard tendre au brun avant de se rendre lui-même au lit. Lui aussi était épuisé.

Le lendemain, lorsque Snape se leva, Harry était déjà partit. Dans deux jours ils se révéraient.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry revint et cette fois toqua au tableau qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Ils refirent exactement la même chose et une fois encore, Harry dormit dans le fauteuil de son professeur.

S'installa alors une certaine routine agréable. Harry venait alors tous les deux jours. Draco était rongé par la curiosité mais il ne sut jamais rien. En cours, tout était pareil entre Harry et son professeur. En privé par contre ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Un soir, ils sortirent une bouteille de bourbon pour fêter l'exploit du jeune. Il avait réussi à totalement fermer son esprit et à rejeter Snape avec violence.

Après plusieurs verres, Harry était étendu dans les bras du plus âgé, celui-ci le tenant dans une étreinte forte et possessive. Sans s'en rendre compte, et uniquement à cause de l'alcool, ils finirent par s'embrasser. Malheureusement, cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Ils finirent la nuit entre les draps du professeur. Bien que la nuit fut agréable, le réveil fut plus difficile.  
Lorsqu'Harry réussi à sortir des limbes, un mal de crane horrible l'empêcha de comprendre tout de suite la situation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit conscience du corps –nu- collé au sien qu'il mit ensemble les pièces du puzzle. Il sursauta violemment, ce qui réveilla l'autre occupant.

« Gne… » Grogna le professeur, très intelligiblement.

« Oh Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Oh Merlin, Salazar, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Oh Merlin… »

La tirade de Harry sortit définitivement Snape du sommeil et lui aussi pris conscience de la boulette qu'ils avaient commise.

« Oh Salazar pardon Harry ! J-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »

Quelque chose s'embla frapper le plus âgé et il pâlit brusquement avant de demander :

« Ca n'était pas ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non rassurez-vous. » Mentit Harry. C'était sa première fois, mais finalement ça s'était bien passé. Il n'avait pas mal et puis l'homme avait été doux. C'était sa bêtise aussi et il assumait. Il était content que ça soit avec cet homme-là et non un autre qu'il ne connaitrait pas.

Bien que surpris, Severus était soulagé.

Maintenant il pesait un silence gênant et plein de questions entre les deux hommes.

« Nous devrions oublier tout cela et reprendre là où nous en étions avant cette nuit… » Suggéra Harry en fuyant le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis.

« Je…Oui c'est une bonne idée. Encore pardon. »

« Oui moi aussi désolé, je suis autant en tort. Oublions tout cela. »

Etrangement ils continuèrent les cours particuliers sans trop de gêne et d'embarras. La situation était clarifiée ce n'était qu'une bêtise commune.

Les semaines passèrent comme cela et les vacances de Noël pointaient leur nez. Draco n'apprit rien de plus mais ne se résigna pas à savoir de quoi en retournaient ces cours.

Un soir, après le cours particulier, Severus interpella Harry qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Harry ! Tu sais, je crois que tu es prêt. Si tu veux, reste avec moi ces vacances, chez moi à Spinner's End. Et je t'organiserai une rencontre avec Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il me tuera au premier coup d'œil ? »

« C'est un risque à prendre mais je suis persuadé du contraire. Tout va bien se passer Harry. »

« Très bien, faisons ça alors, Severus. »

Il sortit, avec un clin d'œil. Depuis qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble ils s'appelaient mutuellement pas leurs prénoms et étaient encore plus proches.

Il lui était étrange de penser à tout ce qu'il était en train de faire : trainer avec des serpentards, se rebeller face aux gryffondors, face à Dumbledore, face aux Dursley,…Et bientôt, s'allier à Voldemort. 

Les brûlures de cigarettes ont fait beaucoup de choses finalement. Bien plus que prévu en tout cas.


	7. Vacances de Noël

Chapitre 7 : Vacances de Noël

Les quelques jours qu'il restait avant les vacances de Noël, Harry les passa seul ou avec Draco la journée, et le soir avec Severus.

La veille du départ, Harry expliqua brièvement entre deux phrases qu'il irait avec « le professeur Snape » passer ses vacances. Draco était perplexe, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser alors il ne dit rien et décida d'attendre.

Le jour du départ, Harry se rendit chez Severus et ils partirent par chemisette à Spinner's End.

La maison était plutôt sombre mais aussi chaleureuse que les appartements de Poudlard. Harry posa ses maigres affaires au sol et jeta un coup d'œil au reste du rez-de-chaussée : une kitchenette, une salle à manger, un salon, un labo. Il suivit Severus à l'étage: une salle bain, une bibliothèque, des toilettes, une chambre et un bureau.

« Il n'y a qu'une chambre ? » Demanda innocemment Harry, le regard plongé dans la fenêtre du couloir qui donnait vue sur un magnifique petit jardin.

« Eh bien oui, étant donné que je ne suis là que deux mois par an. Mais bon je me suis dit que nous aurions pu dormir ensemble. Nous ne sommes plus à cela près, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Ça ne me pose aucun problème, Severus. » Répondit-il en se tournant et en plantant son regard dans les orbes sombres de son professeur. Il avait dans le regard une lueur que Severus qualifia de lubrique.

Ils descendirent après avoir posés leurs affaires dans la chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et se mirent à préparer un bon repas dans la bonne humeur. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien finalement.

« Tu sais que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, Severus ? »

Severus stoppa son geste en cours ce qui lui donna un air très amusant, la fourchette à deux centimètres de sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Réussi-t-il à articuler.

« Non je t'assure ! Le Choixpeau voilait m'y mettre mais Hagrid m'avait dit juste avant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aille là-bas. J'ai donc demandé au Choixpeau de me mettre ailleurs et il a choisi Gryffondor en second choix.

Severus n'en revenait pas de la roublardise du demi géant. Il parvenait par contre plutôt bien à imaginer le jeune homme en face de lui dans la maison des serpents.

Ils firent la vaisselle dans la bonne ambiance. Ils se chamaillaient gentiment, se jetaient un peu d'eau et rigolaient. Ils rejoignirent le salon ou pour rire, Severus sortit une bouteille de Bourbon. Harry prit sa position la plus sensuelle et prit la bouteille des mains de l'homme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure innocemment, le regard lubrique planté dans l'autre paire d'yeux, hypnotisée par la vue du jeune homme.

Harry servit deux verres et bien vite servit les deux suivants. Ils rigolaient de plus en plus fort, l'alcool inhibant les esprits. La bouteille se vida peu à peu. Les deux hommes étaient avachis dans le sofa devant le feu de cheminée. Harry se retrouva sur les genoux de l'homme sans rien avoir compris mais ne se plaignit pas. Il pencha plutôt la tête pour voler un baiser aux lèvres qu'il savait talentueuses pour les avoir eues sur tout le corps un jour. Le baiser s'enflamma. Ils le voulaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Depuis la dernière fois en fait. Ils y avaient gouté une fois, ils savaient la saveur que ce pêcher avait, et ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : croquer une nouvelle fois dans ce fruit interdit qu'était la luxure.

Harry ne pouvait pas attendre plus, il voulait toucher la peau de Severus. Il tenta de déboutonner la chemise noire mais finit par arracher les boutons accidentellement. Severus eut un rire dans la bouche du jeune. Harry fit passer la chemise par-dessus le canapé et descendit embrasser la peau découverte. Il passa par la mâchoire, le cou, la jugulaire. Il s'attarda un peu là pour y laisser un magnifique suçon. Il continua son ascension et s'attarda cette fois sur les tétons. Severus avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, les mains plongées dans les boucles ébène. Il lâchait de temps en temps de longs souffles rauques et chauds qui ravissaient le plus jeune.

Harry fut soulevé et retourné sur le fauteuil. Il se retrouvait sur le dos, son professeur au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes. Il était soumis à lui mais s'en réjouissait. Severus prit violemment la bouche d'Harry dans un baiser dévastateur de désir. Il ne prit pas le temps de savourer, il arracha tout vêtement à Harry, à son plus grand plaisir, et se dévêtit lui-même.

Ils n'étaient plus que passion. Severus attendit l'autorisation pour continua. Il la trouva sur le visage rougit, en sueur de Harry, aux yeux voilés de désir. Sans attendre et sans pouvoir se maîtriser suffisamment pour le préparer, Severus s'enfonça au plus profond des entrailles d'Harry qui lâcha un cri de douleur et de bonheur mêlé. Ils s'élancèrent dans un balai endiablé aussi vieux que le monde. Les vas et viens de Severus sur sa prostate envoya Harry au septième ciel rapidement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient fait abstinence, ils ne tinrent pas longtemps et jouirent rapidement. Essoufflés, ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une position post-coïtale typique. Severus se retira délicatement et se reposa sur le plus jeune, la tête dans son cou. Ils souriaient béatement tous les deux.

Ils se reposèrent un peu puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Nus, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, mains dans la main. Ils avaient décidés de rendre visite à Voldemort lorsque celui-ci appellerait Severus grâce à la marque. Généralement, il laissait quelques jours au professeur pour se reposer puis l'appelait pour qu'il refasse le plein de potion au château Serpentard.

Ils avaient donc plusieurs jours de libre. Ils comptaient donc en profiter au maximum et ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour passer le temps…


	8. Alliance

Chapitre 8 : Alliance

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ces marques ? » Demanda doucement Severus, parcourant le dos du jeune homme du bout des doigts. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et Harry était étendu, prêt à s'endormir. Il entre-ouvrit un œil et marmonna :

« J'ai des moldus immondes. Mais un jour je me vengerai. Et ils comprendront ma fureur. Je leur ferai payer au centuple. » Souffla Harry les yeux fermés. Il avait dit cela comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Severus jeta un regard triste au garçon avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur l'une des marques, sur l'omoplate pour ensuite se recoucher auprès de son amant. Il voulait poser plus de question sur les Dursley mais respecta le silence d'Harry.

Comme prévus, ils eurent une semaine de vacances. Ils la vécurent comme dans un rêve, dans un cocon de bonheur, de luxure, de paix. Ces vacances furent mémorables. Ils faisaient tous ensemble. Ils partageaient de grands fou-rires autant que de silences respectueux.

Un soir, Harry et Severus étaient assis dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée comme tous les soirs, Harry avait la tête posée sur les genoux de son ainé, lorsque Severus se releva brutalement en se tenant l'avant-bras gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Son expression était sérieuse et décidée. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Ils iraient ensemble. Ils prirent le temps de mettre une cape. Snape tendit son bras élégamment pour accompagner Harry en transplannage. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, regarda une dernière fois les flammes du foyer pour se donner du courage et ne pas se dire que ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il les voit, et saisit le bras de son amant.

Ils atterrirent devant les grilles d'un magnifique manoir. Enfin…manoir si grand qu'il pourrait plutôt être qualifié de château. Leur ouverture produit un son désagréable qui donnait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Ils s'élancèrent sur le chemin de terre, bordé de hautes haies. La vue du parc était hypnotique. Ils gravirent les quelques marchent menant aux lourdes portes, serties d'un grand « S » ouvragé en forme de serpent.

Severus poussa la lourde porte sans y frapper et entra d'une démarche assurée, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage. Harry le suivit, essayant lui aussi de porter un masque de froideur. L'intérieur de la bâtisse était aussi fantastique que sa façade. La décoration était épurée, classique mais cela donnait un rendu magnifique. Il ne s'y attarda pas pour autant. Ils traversèrent plusieurs longs couloirs qu'Harry tenta de mémoriser sans succès, trop fasciné par l'intérieur magnifique du manoir de Salazar Serpentard, lui-même.

Harry et Severus arrivèrent devant la salle du trône où devait se dérouler la réunion, comme toutes les autres auxquelles sont conviés les autres mangemorts. Ils avaient convenus que Severus entrerait le premier et de par sa position de Maître des Potions, il pourrait aller discrètement demander un entretien privé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après la réunion. S'il refusait, alors Harry entrerait et aviserait. C'était la partie du plan mise en place par Harry…

Severus entra et Harry se mit sous sa cape d'invisibilité en attendant la fin de la réunion. Le potionniste lui avait dit que ce genre de réunions n'étaient pas très longues en général. Quelques heures tout au plus. Il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire en attendant, il s'assit donc contre le mur opposé dans le couloir de la salle du trône.

Il se repassa l'entièreté du plan dans sa tête en attendant. Il devrait convaincre Voldemort de ne pas le tuer tout de suite. Le plan était donc de l'accrocher tout de suite en laissant tomber sa baguette. Enfin ça c'était Severus qui le voulait. Lui escomptait un peu d'improvisation. Les minutes passèrent lentement. Bon c'était sensé être une bonne chose, cela signifiait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait prendre, mais que c'était ennuyant d'attendre ! Bon sang il préférait les choses rapides à une attente interminable bourrée d'incertitudes.

Le temps passa lentement mais surement. Le soleil avait tiré sa révérence depuis un certain temps désormais. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était là. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir car il n'avait pas de montre moldue et qu'il lui était –bien sûr- impossible de lancer un tempus au risque de se faire repérer de sitôt.

Il commençait à somnoler lorsque du bruit à l'intérieur de la salle du trône le fit se relever brusquement. Ah, de l'action. Enfin, normalement. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à de nombreux mangemorts qui sortaient tous en parlant bruyamment de la réunion à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Ils passèrent devant Harry sans qu'il ne se fasse repérer. Lorsque le plus gros du « troupeau » fut parti, il tenta de se rapprocher pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la salle, et par extension, Severus et son maître. Il ne les vit pas tout de suite. Il dut s'approcher à l'intérieur de la pièce, prudemment, les sens aux aguets. La salle était grande, avec une longue table d'une dizaine de mètres pouvait aisément accueillir tous les mangemorts, ainsi que plusieurs cheminées tout autour de la pièce, la réchauffant efficacement. Le Lord était assis sur son siège, plus grand et plus confortable, en bout de table alors que Severus était installé dans la chaise à sa droite. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation, très intéressante. Harry hésitait…s'approcher et écouter ? Se faire discret et attendre comme prévu ? Ou se montrer et provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque de Severus ?...Cruel dilemme. Cornélien même.

Bon…Que faire. Il finit par s'approcher légèrement. Les temps de faire quelques pas, Severus releva son nez dans sa direction. Il n'avait plus trop le choix, il venait de se faire chopper. Tant pis. Il sortit de sa cape qu'il laissa choir sur le sol. Le choc était clairement visible sur le visage –humain- du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en aurait ri, en d'autres circonstances mais, vraiment, celle-ci ne s'y prêtait pas. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Mais il repensa à sa famille moldue, à son été, à ses vacances avec Severus, à son ami Draco,…et il s'arma de son célèbre courage pour parler.

« Je souhaite m'allier à vous. » Bon, ok, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça à la base, mais finalement c'est bien aussi. Le choc que Voldemort avait tant bien que mal réussi à cacher sembla revenir force 1000.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Severus a pu vous dire mais je voudrais parler avec vous. Sans violence. Je vous cède ma baguette si vous le souhaiter. Je souhaite vraiment négocier avec vous. » Déclara Harry, avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait avoir ou tout du moins paraitre.

Le choc passé, Voldemort se leva d'un bond, baguette dégainée, prêt au combat. Voyant l'absence de réaction de sa Némésis, il se calma et baissa son arme. Il sembla comprendre qu'Harry était sincère.

« Pourquoi changes-tu d'avis aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, réellement curieux. Il ne le vit pas mais Severus esquissa un sourire triomphant dans son dos.

« J'ai une vengeance à accomplir. En fait plusieurs mais je suppose que celle envers Dumbledore vous reviens. Donc j'aimerais m'associer avec vous. Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, de vos idéaux, de vos forces et de vos faiblesses, de votre camp, et de vos actions. Il m'a comme qui dirait initié. C'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui, pacifiquement. Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil dans ma tête si vous ne me croyez pas. J'ai appris l'occlumentie mais je suis loin d'avoir les compétences nécessaires pour vous tenir tête. »

Tom Riddle vit là l'occasion d'enfin voir dans l'esprit de son ennemi et ne demanda pas deux fois pour lancer un tonitruant « _legilimens _».

Au début, il atterrit dans un brouillard informe, signe qu'Harry avait abaissé ses barrières mentales. Il fit quelques pas et aperçut des bribes de souvenirs d'enfance.

Il continua son avancée, et assista aux longues discutions devant le feu de cheminée de Severus avec Harry. Il vit bien qu'Harry n'avait pas mentit, son fidèle avait dit la vérité –objective- à son propos. Il en fut fier. Il ne s'attarda pas plus et sortit de l'esprit du plus jeune.

« Viens, Harry Potter. Nous devons parler. A plus tard Severus. » Dit-il solennellement en se retournant pour sortir de la pièce, montrant clairement qu'il faisait suffisamment confiance à toutes les personnes présentes pour leur tourner le dos, baguette rangée. Severus avait bien compris le message, il se leva, tapota l'épaule de son protégé en signe de soutien, et sortit. Harry prit une grande inspiration et suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un légère boule d'appréhension dans le ventre, mais près à la discussion qui allait suivre. Il l'attendait depuis tant de temps maintenant…mais il était fin prêt aujourd'hui.


	9. Discussion tant attendue

Chapitre 9 : Discussion tant attendue

Harry suivit docilement le mage Noir. Il était un peu nerveux. La discussion à venir, il y pensait depuis longtemps maintenant et il avait quelques appréhensions. Et si le mage noir se décidait à le tuer ?

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloir, tous plus beaux et riches les uns que les autres. Harry jetait fréquemment des regards à l'homme qu'il suivait. Il avait en effet récupéré son anatomie humaine. Il ressemblait au Tom Riddle qu'Harry avait rencontré dans la salle sur demande mais en plus vieux. L'homme devant lui devait avoir la trentaine bien qu'il avait en réalité la cinquantaine.

Le Lord s'arrêta devant une double porte au fond d'un couloir sans autre issue. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste de la main et s'avança dans le salon. Harry le suivit en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner tout le courage et la chance possible.

Le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » prit place dans un fauteuil unique devant une immense cheminée, dos à une baie vitrée qui faisait l'entièreté du mur du fond du vaste salon style ancien. Bien qu'impressionné par la beauté des lieux, le jeune homme n'en montra rien et s'installa en face de l'homme, dans le siège opposé au sien.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite. Le Lord le fixait plutôt, semblant le juger, espérant peut-être comprendre la raison de la présence du « toutou » de sa Némésis dans sa demeure.

Harry aussi fixait l'autre. Il le trouvait froid, mais pas repoussant du tout. Il finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

Comme je l'ai dit, et Severus vous l'a dit, je souhaite passer un accord avec vous. M'associer à votre cause. Débuta Harry

Le plus vieux l'engagea à poursuivre son explication d'un hochement de tête.

Tout d'abord, ce qui m'a encouragé à écouter vos idéaux est la vengeance. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir que je n'aurais jamais pu assouvir dans l'autre camp. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Il m'a expliqué plusieurs choses et m'a ouvert les yeux sur les manipulations de Dumbledore à mon égard.

Le Lord eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ses mangemorts étaient loyaux de père en fils donc. Harry fut surpris de voir cette expression sur le visage de son vis-à-vis mais poursuivit.

Ensuite je me suis dirigé vers Severus. Il m'a conté sa propre histoire et m'en a appris plus sur le monde magique, la magie, sur vous en général. Il m'a convaincu. Et aujourd'hui je souhaite m'associer à vous. Je peux vous apporter beaucoup de choses. Non seulement comme membre supplémentaire dans votre camp mais aussi car je suis toujours Harry Potter. Si je rejoins votre camp, l'opinion publique y verra un changement. Je pense que votre plus gros problème dans cette guerre, qui fait que vous ne gagnez pas est que le peuple ne vous suit pas. Or sans le peuple, aussi puissant soit-on, on ne va pas loin. Et Dumbledore à comprit ça. Bien qu'il soit le pire des salauds, le peuple le voit comme l'icône de la lumière. Donc si moi, le survivant, rejoint votre camp, le peuple se posera des questions auxquelles je répondrai bien sûr. Et le camp de la « lumière » perdra beaucoup plus qu'un allié. J'ai d'autres idées comme celle-ci pour gagner la guerre si vous voulez.

Harry se tut, le souffle lourd de sa longue tirade. L'homme en face ne disait toujours rien. Il semblait songeur ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose selon Harry. En effet, il n'était toujours pas mort !

Lord Voldemort était pensif. Il pesait les pours et contres. C'étaient d'excellentes idées que le jeune homme venait de lui soumettre. Il avait cependant peur d'avoir en face de lui un espion. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir la fiabilité des propos du jeune homme.

Si vous êtes persuadé de ce que vous dites, vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à boire quelques gouttes de véritasérum ?

Je n'ai aucun problème à ça. Répondit Harry, sûr de lui

Le plus vieux sortit une fiole de l'intérieur de sa veste et tendit le bras. S'attendant à la prendre, Harry fut étonné lorsque l'homme l'ouvrit pour en faire couler quelques gouttes à l'intérieur de la bouche du jeune homme.

Le geste était diablement sensuel, se dit le plus jeune sans s'imaginer que le plus vieux pensait pareil.

Ils reprirent leur places et attendirent quelques instants que la potion agisse.

Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda le Lord pour s'assurer que la potion agisse bien.

Harry James Potter. Répondit l'autre de manière absente comme tout être soumis à cette potion.

Etes-vous honnête lorsque vous dites vouloir rejoindre mon camp dans cette guerre ?

Totalement.

Quelles sont vos motivations précises ?

Je souhaite me venger de ma famille moldue et j'entretiens une relation avec Severus Snape qui est dans votre camp.

Dire que le plus vieux était choqué est un euphémisme. Il avait désormais la certitude que son plus précieux espion était bel et bien de son côté mais en plus il entretient une relation avec son ennemi ? Mais…quel genre de relation ?

Quel genre de relation exactement ? Tenta-t-il pour en avoir la certitude.

Charnelle.

Là, ça devenait très intéressant ! Récapitulons : 1) Harry Potter est de son côté 2) Harry Potter est gay 3) Il est sexuellement actif 4) Il est en couple avec son espion Severus Snape. Bon le jeunot n'avait pas parlé de couple mais c'était pareil…non ?

Vous êtes en couple ? S'assura-t-il d'une voix plus chaude qu'avant.

Pas vraiment.

Comment ça pas vraiment ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Nous n'avons jamais parlé de « couple » et je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments à son égard bien que j'ignore si c'est son cas. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour lui mais pas de l'amour.

Il était aux anges bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Son Némésis rejoignait son camp, était gay, sexuellement actif et pas amoureux de celui avec qui il couchait et était juste en face de lui. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique relation : avec Regulus Black, mort il y a bien des années aujourd'hui.

La potion commença à se dissiper lentement dans son corps et Harry reprit peu à peu conscience de lui et de ce qu'il avait dit. Et il rougit. Violemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?! Oh Merlin tout puissant…

Voldemort le trouvait drôle et attendrissant, tout rouge qu'il était devant lui en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Bien, je crois pouvoir vous faire entièrement confiance désormais, Harry.

L'emploi de son prénom le rendit toute chose. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avait imaginé devoir se battre pour pouvoir faire entendre son opinion mais en réalité voilà que tout est fait sans qu'il ait à sortir sa baguette.

Nous pouvons donc parler de cet accord que vous souhaitiez.

Vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez..

Très bien mais alors toi aussi Harry. Répondit l'autre d'une voix grave très sensuelle. Harry se demanda si c'était voulu ou non mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper maintenant.

D'accord. Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que je ne souhaite pas devenir un mangemort. Premièrement je ne tiens pas à être inférieur ensuite le tatouage n'est pas du tout joli au teint. Fit-il a moitié sérieux.

L'autre eu un sourire sincère mais n'ajouta rien.

C'est d'accord.

Et pour la suite j'avoue ne pas y avoir trop pensé. En réalité je pensais être déjà mort à cette partie de la discussion.

Pas de problème Harry nous n'avons pas besoin de tout peaufiner tout de suite. Que dirais-tu d'aller nous restaurer et qu'ensuite je te montre un peu les lieux, où tu vivras jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Je vous-…te suis.

Ils avaient tous les deux un étrange doux sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle à manger du manoir. Oui à présent l'avenir serait doux, très doux pour ces deux-là.


	10. Premier baiser

Chapitre 10 : Premier baiser

Ils avaient vite rejoint l'immense salle à manger. Il était l'heure du souper et quelques mangemorts étaient déjà présents. C'était plutôt étrange pour Harry, il était un peu nerveux. S'ils l'attaquaient, il n'hésiterait pas à riposter ! Le Lord ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de chose car il rejoint son siège en bout de table sans adresser un regard à quiconque. Il leva la main en direction du plus jeune pour lui indiquer de s'assoir à sa droite. Tous les mangemorts présents faisaient de grands yeux. Harry Potter ? Ici ? QUOI ?

Harry décida de la jouer comme Voldemort, impassible. Il s'assit à sa droite, le nez pointé en l'air, le visage neutre. Il ne regarda personne si ce n'est son hôte.

Comme le maître des lieux ne disait rien, personne n'osait ajouter un mot. Tous s'assirent pour prendre le repas. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Harry se permit un coup d'œil : c'était une grande salle, avec une longue table de bois sombre, deux grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du soir et de riches ornements décoraient les murs verts forêt. Harry aimait beaucoup ce genre de décoration. Voldemort dut se rendre compte de ce que pensait son jeune invité car il eut un petit rictus appréciateur. Si son invité se sentait bien, il resterait. C'était une bonne logique, non ?

Une armée d'elfe de maison arriva bientôt avec des plats plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Ca donnait l'eau à la bouche, se dit Harry. Tout le monde attendit que le maître des lieux soit servi avant de l'imiter. Harry se servit un steak saignant, une salade de pomme terre et des haricots. C'était simple mais c'était un des plats préféré du jeune homme. Voldemort avait pris presque pareil au grand étonnement d'Harry.

Le repas bien que silencieux se passa bien. Le dessert était une dame blanche, pour le plus grand régal du jeune homme. Dès qu'il eut fini, le Lord lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry, ignorant les autres le suivit.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans un salon chaleureux du deuxième étage et discutèrent. Voldemort lui apprit qu'il donnerait une grande réunion pour expliquer sa présence dans le manoir Riddle. Il ne se ferait donc pas attaquer au moindre tournant.

Ils discutèrent doucement de tout et de rien sans aborder de sujet sensible, comme un accord tacite pour éviter les sujets tabou. Ils en parleraient un jour mais pas aujourd'hui.

Très tard ce soir-là, le Lord le conduisit dans une magnifique chambre –aussi grande qu'une suite personnelle- juste à côté des quartiers personnels du maître des lieux. Celui-ci avait décidé de faire la cour au jeune homme si puissant qui avait décidé de vivre dans sa demeure.

Harry se promit que le lendemain il parlerait à Severus pour lui expliquer la situation. Il devait se faire un sang d'encre à son propos. Harry s'endormit facilement, fier de lui. Il avait non seulement réussi à s'associer à son « ennemi » mais avait aussi engagé un dialogue qui lui semblait être d'égal à égal. C'était une grande avancée en avant !

Il eut une dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les limbes, son dos le tiraillait toujours un peu. La vengeance se rapprochait cependant…

Le lendemain, un elfe vint le chercher pour aller manger. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, le lord n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'assit à la même place que la veille et attendu. Il sursauta lorsqu'une mais s'abattit sur son épaule gauche : Severus se tenait à sa gauche. Harry eut un sourire discret mais sincère en voyant son amant à ses côtés.

Suis moi après le repas Severus, lui chuchota le jeune homme.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noir hocha simplement de la tête, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. La rumeur devait s'être rependue rapidement car aucun mangemort présent ne vint lui adresser la parole bien que tous le regardaient étrangement. Certains souhaitaient clairement sa mort mais Harry n'en avait cure, bientôt tous sauraient où était sa vraie place : aux côtés de leur maître.

Le lord Voldemort arriva dans la salle d'une démarche princière. Tout le monde se tut et s'installa à sa suite. Voldemort leva la main comme s'il réclamait le silence pourtant déjà pesant et dit :

Ce vendredi, j'organise un bal en l'honneur de notre invité, Harry Potter, ici présent. Venez avec vos familles et prévenez l'ensemble des mangemorts. J'aurai une annonce pour vous. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Harry était choqué. Un bal ? Pour lui ? Mais ! Il ne savait même pas danser ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et vit qu'il semblait se dire la même chose. Il était impatient de parler à son amant. Le silence était encore plus lourd si ça pouvait être possible. Dès qu'il put, Harry se leva et suivit Severus, sous le regard lourd du maître du manoir.

Ils marchèrent rapidement, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne le pousse dans une pièce qui se révéla être un salon simple mais sympa.

Harry se retrouva dans une étreinte serrée et agréable. Il lui rendit son câlin sans un mot. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras de l'autre. Ils se rassuraient de tous les évènements survenus. Cela faisait du bien.

Tout va bien Harry ? Souffla le plus grand dans son cou.

Ça va. Très bien même. Et toi ? Répondit-il sur le même ton, comme pour ne pas casser l'ambiance.

Tu m'as fait peur quand tu n'es pas revenu mais ca va maintenant.

Ils se reculèrent et Severus posa son front contre celui du plus petit. Il se sentait appaisé.

J'ai obtenu un futur accord et il m'a cru. Tout va bien. Je sens que la guerre est bientôt finie Severus.

J'ai hâte…

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion car la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lord Voldemort à la mine patibulaire. Ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction sans pour autant s'éloigner de l'autre.

Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda le Lord d'une voix polaire. Severus s'éloigna prudemment de son amant devant le regard de son supérieur.

Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Harry comme s'il n'y avait pas la moindre tension dans l'air.

Vous venez avec moi, Harry ? Nous avons à parler.

Je vous suis, monseigneur.

Harry s'était habillé d'une robe sorcière vert foncé tout à fait au goût du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils allèrent dans le salon privé du plus vieux. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise de la position dans laquelle le plus vieux l'avait trouvé avec Severus mais décida de faire tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Alors Harry, j'ai un peu de temps de temps devant moi. Je pensais que nous pourrions régler les modalités de notre accord.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au buffet à droite et sorti une bouteille de bourbon.

Bourbon, Harry ?

Juste un doigt*, merci.

Le plus vieux servis deux verres et en tendis un au brun.

Je me demandais une chose avant tout. Qu'ont fait vos moldus pour que vous rejoigniez le camp des « méchants » ?

Harry était gêné. Il ne voulait pas répondre mais en même temps c'était la moindre des choses que l'homme en face de lui saches ses motivations réelles. Il hésita mais en voyant le regard sincère en face de lui, il craqua.

Mes moldus sont des monstres qui m'ont maltraité. Mon cousin m'a battu, ma tante m'a affamé, mon oncle m'a scarifié et à eut des gestes…déplacés. Je ne leur souhaite pas la mort. Non je veux pouvoir les faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible et qu'ils me supplient pour que je leur accorde la mort.

Voldemort eut un rictus appréciateur. Tout cela lui plaisait énormément. Alors comme ça son petit griffon n'était pas si blanc ? C'était parfait !

Il se leva, contourna la petite table de salon d'une démarche féline et s'assit à côté de son invité tant convoité. Harry sentit sa chaleur corporelle prendre quelques degrés de plus. Il trouvait l'homme très beau et le sentir si près de lui, le rendait toute chose.

Harry….souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ais la vengeance que tu mérites.

Harry avait le souffle court lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour être en face du plus vieux. Sa voix avait été d'une sensualité quasi illégale. Ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre, l'un le souffle coupé, l'autre le regard de braise. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il vit une main lui attraper la nuque et le rapprocher d'une bouche tentante à souhait.

Ils s'embrassaient d'abord chastement, doucement. Le plus vieux rendait fou Harry en n'approfondissant pas plus l'instant. Le brun plongea ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse et ouvrit la bouche en léchant la langue voisine dans un balai langoureux.

Ils se reculèrent à bout de souffle, le regard flou de plaisir. Ça avait été intense comme jamais au paravent. De la magie crépitait encore dans l'air. Et là Voldemort compris. Oui il comprit la prophétie, comprit pourquoi le jeune homme en face de lui était son égal et pourquoi ce baiser avait été merveilleux.

Car le jeune homme en face de lui était son âme sœur.


	11. Mariage

Chapitre 11 : Mariage

Harry était complètement HS. Hors service, déconnecté, ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il n'avait plus conscience de rien sauf des yeux noir d'encre devant lui et du sentiment d'intense bien être qu'il ressentait.

C'était avec un baiser qu'il se sentait comme ça ? Pourtant il avait déjà embrassé Cho, Severus et John, mais il n'avait pas du tout ressentit ça. C'était…indescriptible. Merveilleux. WOW.

Ses mains étaient toujours accrochées à la chevelure du Lord, les mains de celui-ci sur ses hanches. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire. Alors Harry, pour être sûr, s'approcha de nouveau de cette bouche qui le rendait fou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, aucun n'essaya d'attendre quoique ce soit, ils s'embrassèrent avec toute la passion qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Le Lord poussa doucement Harry pour qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé. Il s'installa confortablement et écarta les jambes pour que le plus vieux s'y installe. Leurs hanches se superposèrent, ils ne purent retenir un souffle rauque de plaisir.

Le Lord se releva légèrement et trouva Harry très beau dans la soumission. Il eut un sentiment de jouissance en voyant son petit lion les joues rougies, le souffle court, les yeux voilés de plaisir et de désir. C'était littéralement jouissif.

Harry, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose avant tout…

Bien que surpris, Harry ne bougea pas et attendit la suite.

Je pense savoir pourquoi nous ressentons les choses aussi…intensément. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Il déglutit et demanda :

Ce qui signifie ?

Que nos destins sont liés et qu'ensemble, nous serons invincibles. Que notre amour a toujours été présent sans que nous le sachions. Et….que tu peux avoir des enfants.

Choqué, c'était le mot. Choqué. Mais finalement qu'est ce qui n'était pas bizarre dans la vie de Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en avoir un tout de suite cependant sache qu'un jour je voudrais avoir un héritier Harry.

Moi aussi ! Enfin…je veux dire, je veux une famille. Je veux des enfants. J'en ai toujours voulu. Je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir puisque je me savais gay mais c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire…Il avait les larmes aux yeux en finissant sa phrase. Larmes que le Lord s'empressa de sécher.

Nous pouvons nous entrainer cependant…Et puis, il faudrait une potion quand même pour tomber enceint. Seul Merlin a enfanté sans potion à ce que l'on dit. Qu'en dis-tu Harry ?

Je dis qu'il y a trop de vêtements entre nous…Tom.

Il n'avait jamais permis à personne de l'appeler par son prénom car il avait trop de valeur mais l'entendre prononcer dans la bouche de son âme sœur lui plut au-delà des mots.

Ça n'était pas la première fois d'Harry pourtant il ressentit les choses comme telles. Le souffle sur son corps peu à peu entièrement dénudé, les mains pétrissant sa peau sensible, les baisers chérissant son cou, ses tétons, ses hanches, son aine,….

Tom le prépara un peu sans pouvoir tenir très longtemps et s'enfouit lentement dans les chairs de l'homme de sa vie selon la magie. Ils se serraient dans les bras de l'autre sans bouger. Quand Harry fut prêt, Tom commença un lent et langoureux va et viens qui fit crépiter l'air de magie. Les objets tremblaient dans la pièce. Ils étaient puissants et leurs magies se connectaient pour la première fois grâce au coït. Il était normal que les sorciers en ressortent plus puissant, mais ils étaient déjà puissant, alors leurs magies volaient dans la pièce. Plus le plaisir montait, plus la magie s'étendait et crépitait, faisant voler certains objets.

Harry n'était plus très cohérent, murmurant tantôt des « Tom » très érotiques et des mots en fourchelangue encore plus aphrodisiaques selon son partenaire qui les comprenait. Ils étaient tout sauf chastes d'ailleurs….

Ils ne tinrent pas longtemps, le plaisir était trop intense. Tom donnait des coups de butoir à la fin, ne tenant plus tandis qu'Harry offrait ses hanches en rythme. Des gémissements indécents sortaient de sa bouche. Tom soufflait de lourds râles de plaisirs lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux à la jouissance.

La magie explosa dans tout le manoir et dans le parc l'entourant. Toutes les personnes présentes le ressentirent, ainsi que toutes les créatures magiques aux alentours.

Tandis que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, sortaient leur baguette lorsque les alarmes s'enclenchèrent, Severus lui avait compris et ressentais beaucoup de tristesse et de mélancolie. Son amant était définitivement partis. Il avait commencé à ressentir de l'amour pour lui les derniers jours alors qu'il avait toujours su que le sentiment n'était pas réciproque et ne le serait jamais.

Tom se laissa tomber sur le corps encore transpirant de son amant, toujours en son sein. Cela avait été incroyable. Jamais il n'avait eu pareille jouissance avant. En entendant les alarmes du manoir sonner il grogna tandis qu'Harry avait un petit rire rêveur.

C'est parce que ça a été dangereusement bon, Tom.

Ils rigolèrent doucement tandis que le maître des lieux levait la main pour couper l'horrible son strident, d'un geste de magie sans baguette.

C'est là que remarqua Harry quelque chose de doré sur la main de son amant. Il la prit délicatement et la porta à son regard. Toujours couchés sur le canapé, emboités, ils sursautèrent en voyant une bague magnifique à leur annulaire gauche. Harry qui ne connaissait pas autant la magie commença à paniquer.

Tom lui caressa tendrement le ventre nu et lui expliqua.

Nous sommes…mariés magiquement, Harry. Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est en réalité logique. Le mariage sorcier se déroule lors de l'acte charnel de deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour véritable. Etant donné que nous sommes âmes sœur, c'est normal que le mariage se soit opéré si tôt. Tu regrettes ?

Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste que je suis…étonné. Je suis marié. A 17 ans, et au plus grand mage de ce siècle. Okey laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y faire et de t'appeler mon mari.

Le plus vieux eut un rire de gorge qui les virent tous deux trembler. Il se retira doucement et ils s'enlacèrent.

Harry pensa vaguement qu'il devrait parler à Severus. Oh et puis rendre visite à John pour lui expliquer aussi. Lui et sa mère lui manquaient un peu. Mais il était trop bien présentement que pour y songer plus. Il nicha son nez dans le coup de son mari –Merlin que c'était bizarre de dire ça- et se laissa entrainer dans une douce torpeur post coïtale, bercé par les douces caresse dans son dos.

Dis ? marmonna Harry dans sa nuque.

Hum ?

J'aurai quand même droit à un vrai mariage ?

Tout ce que tu veux bébé, répondit-il d'une voix endormie, avant de ce succomber au sommeil avec son amant.


	12. Vengeance

Chapitre 12 : Vengeance

Etrangement, une routine s'est vite installée durant les quelques jours qu'il restait de vacances entre les deux amants. Harry était fort tactile et son homme répondait tendrement dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais une guerre se préparait, il était donc quand même contant que le plus jeune retourne bientôt à l'école pour qu'il puisse travailler à ça. Et puis ça ne serait plus pour longtemps il le sentait bien. Avec Harry dans son camp, ses conseils et son travail sur son image publique, il sentait que l'opinion publique était en train de tourner sévèrement en sa faveur. Ils n'auront plus à attendre longtemps avant que leur victoire ne soit officielle. Et là, il pourrait enlever son mari et lui faire les pires outrages tranquillement dans son manoir privé en Irlande du Nord…Il en bavait déjà.

Harry dut bientôt retourner à l'école. Il savait que son changement de camp avait été rendu public par son mari mais il n'avait pas ouvert le moindre journal depuis donc il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre bien qu'il s'en fichât de l'avis des autres. Au final, seul comptait celui de Draco, Severus et John dans une moindre mesure puisqu'il était moldu. Ça lui faisait penser qu'il devrait parler de lui à son mari. Histoire qu'il l'épargne en cas d'extermination de la vermine moldue. Il avait été vraiment sympa avec lui cet été, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui sans lui.

Il se rendit donc par Portoloin à la gare King's Cross côté magique avec sa valise, comme chaque retour à l'école. La seule différence cette fois-ci fût lorsque tout le monde sur le quai se retournât à son passage, les yeux exprimant différentes choses : du respect, de la crainte, de dégout (quoique très peu),..Dans l'ensemble, c'était très positif ! Le public était de son côté ! Il avait bien vu les regards de haine que lui ont lancé les Weasley, mais il n'en avait que faire. Les Weasley sont une famille de Sang-Pur certes, mais sans le moindre sous et sans la moindre influence. C'était ok, ils ne servaient de toute façon à rien et ne pouvaient en aucun cas leur nuire.

Il grimpa dans le train pour soit trouver un compartiment vide, soit son ami Draco à qui il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter.

Il finit par trouver au fond du train un compartiment vide, qu'il s'empressa de réserver de sa personne. Il fut rapidement rejoint de son ami blond.

Hey superstar ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le blond d'un air enjoué qu'il ne se serait pas permis en publique.

M'en parles pas…Dis-moi plutôt comment ont étés tes vacances ?

On s'en fout de mes vacances, c'était chiant à mourir, raconte-moi plutôt tout en détails ! Tu m'en a fait des cachotteries, maintenant je veux tout savoir !

Et Harry dut s'exécuter, face à la tête de chien battu de son ami. Il parla donc de son amitié avec Severus sans préciser la nature exacte de ladite amitié, puis de son changement de vision des choses suite à cet été et enfin de son envie de rejoindre l'autre camp et mettre fin à la guerre. Cela ne lui prit pas autant de temps qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Draco le fixait les yeux écarquillés. Il était bluffé d'avoir trouvé un tel ami sans l'avoir su. C'était encore mieux que prévu !

Le voyage se passa calmement entre les deux amis, puisqu'ils étaient au fond du train personne ne vint les voir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Poudlard sous la pluie et s'engagèrent rapidement dans le chemin qui mène aux diligences. Ils entrèrent dans la première disponible puis refermèrent la porte comme si elle était pleine pour aller plus rapidement rejoindre la chaleur du château.

Tout était normal si ce n'est que tout le monde fixant le Survivant comme s'il était Madonna ou le Ministre de la Magie. Draco lui, en profitait pour lever le nez, fier d'être son ami. Lui, s'en moquait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la fin de la guerre pour pouvoir rejoindre son mari. Draco avait fait des yeux énormes quand il lui avait appris ce fait d'ailleurs. « Mari ? Comme marié ? » Avait-il soufflé, ça avait bien fait rire le brun qui lui avait alors montré fièrement son anneau de mariage.

Ils étaient maintenant installés dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentards, attendant le repas. Il se déroula bien, malgré les regards lourds que Dumbledore lui portait de temps à autre.

Il lança un regard lourd à son professeur de potions qui comprit rapidement le message : on doit parler.

Le repas prit fin et Harry souhaita rapidement la bonne soirée à son ami avant de s'éclipser vers les appartements se son ancien amant. Arrivé devant le tableau d'entrée, il n'eut pas à lever la main avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre.

Entre Harry, installe toi je vais apporter du thé. Toujours Morocco ?

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Severus revint avec un plateau de thé et quelques biscuits qui avaient l'air délicieux.

Alors ? Dis-moi tout. J'ai bien vu dans les journaux mais je veux tout savoir, raconte-moi.

Et c'est ce qu'Harry fit, en détails. Il ne lui épargna rien, même s'il ne lui avait pas décrit les parties de sexe, il les mentionnât tout de même. Il vit bien que Severus grimaçait mais Harry ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de lui faire comprendre, si ce n'est lui montrer sa bague. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

Severus était pâle. Il avait fini par s'attacher à son amant et voir que celui-ci était marié si vite, lui fit un coup au cœur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis, il en était conscient mais de là à le voir marié, il ne s'y attendait pas. Non vraiment, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais il ne dit rien, et garda pour lui ses sentiments car il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son ex amant. Il savait qu'en lui disant qu'il avait le cœur brisé, tout ce qu'il ferait serait de faire souffrir le plus jeune qui n'avait rien demandé de tout ça. Après tout on ne choisit pas son âme sœur, c'est la Magie qui le fait. Il se contint donc, et félicita le plus jeune. Il exigea même sur le ton de la boutade, d'être invité au mariage plus traditionnel. Ce à quoi Harry s'empressa d'accepter, le sourire aux lèvres de voir son mariage accepté par son ex amant et ami.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Harry se contentait de suivre en cours, faire ses devoirs, rester avec Draco ou Severus et dormir. Non vraiment c'était une belle vie. Il avait envie parfois de rejoindre son mari mais il se contenait en repensant au fait que ça serait pour bientôt, avec la fin de la guerre.

Ce fut un mois plus tard, en février, que la bataille finale fut annoncée dans la presse. Elle aurait lieu le 17 février, sur les terres de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait été vert en voyant ça. Et Harry ne contint pas sa joie, tout le monde pu le voir au repas.

L'école fut vidée, les élèves renvoyés chez eux. Les effectifs du vieux se regroupèrent alors au château tandis que ceux de son homme, le faisaient dans le Manoir. On voyait la fin arriver. Quand Harry revint, avec Draco, son mari lui expliqua tout. Le peuple s'était rangé en grande majorité de son côté et la bataille « finale » ne sera en réalité qu'une formalité. Il pouvait venir mais il n'était pas indispensable, c'était à Harry de choisir s'il voulait participer. Harry hésitait. En même temps il voulait faire partie de la bataille finale et puis il s'était promis de se venger des Dursley. Il n'aurait pas meilleure occasion que celle-là pour le faire. Après il ne pourrait plus sans qu'on ne sache que c'est lui. Alors que là avec les retombées médiatiques, personne ne s'occuperait d'une petite famille moldue morte dans d'étranges conditions…

Il prit le temps de la réflexion et le soir il prévint son amant qu'il irait faire sa vengeance. Tom sourit simplement, étant d'accord avec ce choix.

La bataille était dans 2 jours, tout le monde se préparait, travaillait dur pour être prêt. Harry lui, préférait se prélasser avec son amant dès qu'il le pouvait, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Le jour-J, Harry se leva plus tôt que les autres, bien avant l'aurore. Il prit sa douche, se prépara, et toucha du bout du doigt le Portoloin de 7h30 qui devait l'emmener chez sa « famille » tant honnie.

Quand Harry atterrit, il n'eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait faire et n'en avait aucun remord. Non il était content, il allait enfin avoir la vengeance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Alors il entra. La maison était encore silencieuse à cette heure si matinale bien que ça ne tarderait pas à prendre vie dans les minutes qui devaient suivre. C'est pour ça qu'il se dépêcha de lancer quelques sorts : de silence, d'intimité, de repousse moldu, de protège identité. Ainsi, personne ne saurait jamais qu'il était venu ici un jour commettre le plus sanglant meurtre qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Il commença par enfermer son cousin dans le placard, en attendant son tour. Il emmena alors sa tante dans la cuisine. Sa put*** de cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu détester cette cuisine…Harry tortura sa tante de longues minutes, par quelques sorts de découpe, de flammes, de torture celtique,…A chaque fois, il la réanimait. C'était plus drôle comme ça. Il eut finit lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle. Son premier meurtre, sa tante était morte. Et Harry ne ressentait que du soulagement. Il retourna dans son placard chercher son cousin à qui il réservât le même sort bien que ce fut plus court du fait de la faible endurance à la douleur du cher Dudlynouchet.

Et là le vrai plaisir commença. Il monta les escaliers calmement bien que son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'adrénaline coulant dans les veines dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il souhaitait depuis tellement de temps !

Il entra dans la chambre de son porc d'oncle. Il gisait là, allongé sur son lit XXXL tel le cachalot qu'il était. C'est là qu'Harry prit le pied de sa vie en ôtant celle de son bourreau. Il n'aimait pas spécialement tuer d'ailleurs il ne pensait pas le faire un jour après ça sauf cas échéant mais là vraiment il adorait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il n'avait pas voulu jouer comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Ici il voulait de la douleur pure et dure alors il avait lancé un Doloris retentissant et voyait désormais son oncle détesté se tordre de douleur sur son lit. Il avait les yeux exorbités, le visage violet, et le corps qui prenait d'étranges positions pour une telle masse. Non vraiment c'était un spectacle jouissif qu'offrait Oncle Vernon à son neveu.

Lorsqu'il rendit son dernier souffle dans la douleur, Harry ressentit une douce chaleur au fond de son cœur. Il l'avait fait, il avait réussi, c'était enfin fini. Enfin presque, il avait juste une petite chose à faire pour qu'enfin il puisse vivre une vie de rêve avec son mari Ministre de la Magie et ses futurs enfants.

Harry sorti de la maison le pas léger, et transplana devant la maison d'un ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'il se pouvait qu'il ne soit pas là mais au travail et sonna. Il eut de la chance car quelques instants plus tard, il lui ouvrit la porte. Les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, John sourit largement à Harry.

Harry entra sans dire un mot, il prit son ami par la main et l'emmena dans son bureau. L'endroit où ils avaient eu tant de conversations, tant de massages, et un tel rapprochement qu'Harry ne l'oublierait jamais. Alors il s'assit en face d'un John très perplexe et lui dit tout. Absolument tout, sa famille, la magie, ses années à Poudlard, la guerre, ses choix et ce qu'il venait de faire ce matin. Tout. Sans détours, sans formes. Cela prit du temps, plusieurs heure mais John ne l'interrompit jamais et n'eut jamais dans le regard du doute. Il croyait Harry et ne doutait pas de ses paroles. Et lorsque le plus jeune lui dit qu'il était marié, il eut simplement un sourire. Il était vraiment heureux pour lui, Harry méritait le bonheur et quoi de mieux que l'amour d'un mari pour cela ?

Il était tard lorsqu'il eut fini son récit. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de son ami et fut contenté du sourire que celui-ci eut lorsqu'Harry dit qu'il allait maintenant partir. Juste avant de transplaner, il lui dit tout de même qu'il s'arrangerait pour que lui et sa mère vivent tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre sous ses yeux étonnés de moldu.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au manoir il tomba au plein milieu d'une pièce bondée de gens en train de crier de joie, de sauter, de chanter, de rire,…La guerre avait visiblement été remportée, oui la belle vie pouvait commencer. Tout ça était très inattendu, Harry n'en avait jamais espéré tant, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tom à travers la foule, il se dit qu'il en était très heureux finalement, de cette nouvelle vie inattendue.

FIN

Voilà les gens la fin de cette histoire. Comme vous l'avez vu, je n'avais plus publié depuis un bout de temps, c'était pour être sûre d'avoir fini cette histoire pour la publier. Voilà chose faite ! Je vous avais dit que je n'abandonnais pas ! )

Soyez indulgents je n'ai pas de Beta d'ailleurs si quelqu'un se sent le courage de corriger cette fiction ou une autre, je suis toutes ouverte aux propositions )

Sinon comme toujours, si vous avez des critiques constructives ou des remarques sur l'histoire (c'est fort possible, un long lapse de temps s'est écoulé entre le début et la fin de cette histoire, il se peut que j'aie foiré certaines choses) Bref, Reviews ! C'est juste en bas et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisous bisous à la prochaine =*


End file.
